


Gros

by LonelyDay



Series: Mémoires [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Fatphobia, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Malgré tout ce que son père peut dire et penser, Sam n'est pas qu'un couard amas de graisse.





	Gros

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte court écrit du POV de Samwell Tarly. Le texte a été écrit pour les Nuits du FOF sur le thème _Zut_. Le choix du titre me tient un cœur. C'est un moyen pour moi de remettre ce mot à sa place : c'est un adjectif comme un autre qui n'a rien de péjoratif en soi. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

– En l'an 194, corrige son père et sa mère acquiesce sans un mot à l'autre bout de la table. C'est en l'an 194 qu'a eu lieu la première rébellion Feunoyr.

Les mots de Randyll Tarly font ordre en sa maison et il n'y a jamais eu personne pour le contester, aussi faux puissent-ils être.

– Mes ancêtres,  _nos_  ancêtres, s'empresse-t-il de rectifier, se sont bien sûr alliés à la couronne, toujours fidèles, et ont aidé Leo Tyrell à repousser les rebelles dans le Bief.

Ce qu'omet de préciser son père c'est que Rickard Tarly, le frère de Randyll Tarly, seigneur de la maison Tarly à cette époque, dirigeait une grosse partie des troupes rebelles qui sévissaient dans le Bief.

– Cette fidélité à la couronne remonte sur des décennies dans l'histoire de notre maison, au tout début même du règne des Targaryen.

Randall Tarly, maître à sa table, coupe un énorme morceau de viande de cerf fraîchement chassé dans la journée et l'enfourne dans sa bouche. Tandis qu'il mâche et déglutit, sa famille reste pendue à ses lèvres, couverts en suspens au-dessus des assiettes, attendant qu'il finisse pour à leur tour se nourrir.

Il n'y a que Sam qui continue de manger.

– Lorsque Aegon le Conquérant décède, en 35 –

Encore raté.

– les rebelles sont nombreux, parmi eux et sans surprise se trouvaient des Dorniens. Ils ont tenté d'envahir Westeros, mais n'ont pu dépasser Corcolline car ser Samwell Tarly, monté lui-même au front, et ses troupes font battre en retraite ses traîtres de Dorniens. Samwell Tarly est resté dès lors un des grands héros de notre maison.

A l'entente de ce nom, Sam se recroqueville sur sa chaise comme pour essayer de disparaître.

– C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu as choisi d'appeler notre fils ainsi, se réjouit sa mère.

Sam lève les yeux et la voit sourire à son père qui en retour n'esquisse qu'une grimace et son regard sévère retombe sur lui.

– Oui, répondit-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur Sam. Mais un nom ne fait pas tout. Aegon IV avait beau porter le nom de son ancêtre, il ne s'en est pour autant pas montré digne.

Cette fois-ci encore, lorsque Sam parvient à soutenir le regard de son père, c'est pour y voir tout le mépris, tout le dégoût qu'il éprouve à son égard.

Le choix d'Aegon  _l'Indigne_  n'est pas anodin. Quand on ne fait pas référence aux scandales sexuels qui sont en grande partie à l'origine de la rébellion Feunoyr, c'est pour parler du physique disgracieux de l'homme : opulent, gras, obèse.

Gros, en un mot.

Sam n'a jamais été très proche de son père, réservant volontiers son éducation à des mestres et des maîtres d'armes – tandis qu'il s'autorise désormais des leçons particulières avec Dickon, son plus jeune frère. Il y a pourtant bien quelque chose qu'il s'est acharné à lui faire comprendre : Sam est gros.

Il n'y a aucun doute possible là-dessus. Quand quelqu'un emploie ce mot c'est à lui qu'on pense – quand on ne songe pas à Aegon  _l'Indigne_  – et aux bouées autours de son ventre, à la chaire pendante sous son menton, à ses deux rondins de cuisse qui frottent toujours, peu importe la position dans laquelle il se met.

Sam est gros, de ses joues dodues à ses orteils tout ronds et ça n'a jamais plu à son père, sportif et fier à ses cinquante ans passés, qui n'a rien à envier à des chevaliers de moitié moins son âge.

Mais Sam a autant de points communs avec Aegon  _l'Indigne_  que son père n'en a avec  _l'Oeuf_.

Alors il laisse échapper un rire gêné et sans prévenir lâche :

– Zut.

Son père s'immobilise, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de la bouche. Après un moment pendant lequel le temps semble se suspendre, il la pose à côté de son assiette et dit :

– Pardon ?

Ce n'est rien du tout, rien qu'un tout petit « zut », ni de la colère, ni la rébellion, rien qu'un tout petit peu de dépit que Sam souhaite exprimer après tant d'années d'humiliation.

Mais c'est déjà trop, c'est s'opposer à son père et à son autorité.

Pourtant, il persiste et répète :

– Zut.

Son père reste calme, mais prend une teinte rouge qui n'annonce rien de bon.

– Zut, répète une troisième fois Sam et cette fois-ci, il doit se presser d'ajouter quelque chose avant que son père n'éclate et ne termine d'effrayer sa mère et ses sœurs qui déjà tremblent sur leurs chaises. Je viens de me souvenir. La première rébellion Feunoyr n'a pas eu lieu en 194, mais en 196.

Son père le fixe sans un mot. Le dégoût dans ses yeux se transforment en honte, puis en colère, mais il garde le silence, puis grogne une remarque incompréhensible avant de se remettre à manger.

Il ajoute tout de même avant la fin du repas :

– Non, la première rébellion Feunoyr a bien eu lieu en 194.

Sam s'excuse à demi-mot de s'être fourvoyé, mais il sait qu'il a raison.

Sam est gros, assurément, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il contesterait, mais malgré tout ce que peut dire et penser son père, Sam n'est pas qu'un couard amas de graisse. Il est un garçon intelligent qui aime les livres et est pourvu une prodigieuse mémoire. C'est presque un don qu'il possède et il ne laissera personne le lui retirer.


End file.
